1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable housing frame with industrial rails, and in particular to an adjustable housing frame with industrial rails for hanging a communication apparatus thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, network servers have been used more and more widely. For an internal network system of an industry or an ISP manufacturer, it is an important issue to manage and arrange a plurality of computer hosts or communication apparatuses. To this end, the manufacturers in this field have provided various housing frames for different instruments. It should be noted that the width of the computer host or communication apparatus is of a certain international standard. No matter how the housing frame is designed, the international standard has to be conformed to. However, there is no requirement about the depth of the computer host or communication apparatus. As a result, the computer hosts or communication apparatuses made by various manufacturers are different from each other in depth.
Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional housing frame 1a with industrial rails is provided in a housing cabinet 2a. The housing frame 1a with industrial rails includes a body 10a, a rail 11a and two fixing portions 12a. The body 10a is bent into an inverted “U” shape. The rail 11a is elongate and protrudes from the body 1a for hanging a communication apparatus 3a thereon. The communication apparatus 3a is provided with a connecting port (not shown). The connecting port is inserted by a plug 4a for signal transmission. The two fixing portions 12a are bent and extend toward two ends of the body 1a. The two fixing portions 12a are fixed to the housing cabinet 2a. 
However, the communication apparatuses 3a made by various manufacturers are different from each other in depth. For example, a larger communication apparatus 3a has a smaller depth H, so that the plug 4a and a line 41a connected to the plug 4a are exposed beyond the housing cabinet 2a. Thus, the plug 4a may be hit easily or the line 41a may be pulled to deteriorate its electrical contact. The smaller communication apparatus 3a has a larger depth h, so that the user has to stretch out his/her hand into the housing cabinet 2a in order to insert the plug 4a to the communication apparatus 3a which makes the insertion difficult.
In order to overcome the above problems, the present Inventor proposes a novel and reasonable structure based on his delicate researches and expert experiences.